


the boy's no good, the boy is just no good

by transjamesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: D/s themes, M/M, a n y w a y, what isnt d/s with them tho??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjamesbarnes/pseuds/transjamesbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Knees."</p><p>Steve drops like his strings have been cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy's no good, the boy is just no good

**Author's Note:**

> title from "a primer for the small weird loves" by richard siken. read his work, i implore you.

"Knees."

Steve drops like his strings have been cut. Rumlow smiles down at him, sharp and dangerous as a shark. He nods.

"Kiss the floor."

Steve does, squeezing his eyes shut as he bends, places his hands lightly on the tile to keep him from tipping. He straightens back up to kneeling again.

"Kiss my boots."

Biting the inside of his cheek against the rush of delicious shame sliding through his veins, Steve leans forward and places tiny, delicate kisses to the toes of Rumlow's boots. Dust kicks up when Rumlow shifts, and Steve holds his breath against it.

"Kiss my hand."

Steve looks at the extended hand, palm out, still gloved. Looks up at Rumlow's face, watches him raise an eyebrow. He leans forward, kisses the middle of his palm, the tip of his index finger. Tastes the blood of an unnamed enemy on his lips. He shudders.

"Rumlow," Steve breathes out, tenses when Rumlow steps forward.

"Shut up," he tells him, and so Steve clenches his teeth shut. He's right up in Steve's space now, belt buckle level with Steve's mouth. "Your mouth is mine, and I say it's not for talking right now."

Steve lets his eyes fall shut as he nods, even though it wasn't a question.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe more will come in the future??? who knows


End file.
